candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foggy Frosting Isle
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 39 | next = 41 | difficulty = }} New features *One-layered cotton cloud ( ) is introduced in level 781. (Brief description: Hide candies or blockers inside them, make players not see anything.) *Two-layered cotton cloud ( ) is introduced in level 792 (After a buff that was made in that level. Originally, this blocker was not released on this episode.) (Brief description: Hide candies or blockers inside them, make players not see anything.) Levels This episode contains levels 781 - 800. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 =782 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 =783 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 =784 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 =785 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 =786 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 =787 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 =788 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 =789 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 =790 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 =791 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 =792 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 =793 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 =794 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 =795 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 =796 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 =797 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 =798 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 =799 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 =800 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 781 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 781|Level 781 Level 782 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 782|Level 782 Level 783 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 783|Level 783 Level 784 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 784|Level 784 Level 785 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 785|Level 785 Level 786 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 786|Level 786 Level 787 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 787|Level 787 Level 788 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 788|Level 788 Level 789 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 789|Level 789 Level 790 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 790|Level 790 (Section 1) Level 790 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 790|Level 790 (Section 2) Level 791 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 791|Level 791 Level 792 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 792|Level 792 Level 793 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 793|Level 793 Level 794 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 794|Level 794 Level 795 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 795|Level 795 Level 796 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 796|Level 796 Level 797 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 797|Level 797 Level 798 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 798|Level 798 Level 799 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 799|Level 799 Level 800 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 800|Level 800 |-| Miscellaneous= Foggy Frosting Isle cover.png|New levels OUT NOW! Have a funtastic time in our latest episode, Foggy Frosting Isle! �� Trivia